


布魯西到底跟誰有一腿

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 布魯西寶貝幾乎被所有蝙蝠家族的成員都救過一回了，可究竟哪位義警才是哥譚王子的真愛呢 ?





	1. 夜翼的場合

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上純親情向沒有cp，有的話也是all 布魯西。

"......父親你那時到底在想什麼 ? 就算格雷森的屁股公認全世界最翹也不能就這樣摸下去 ! "

"這是...布魯西人格，跟我沒關係。"

"哎呀小D別在意了，布魯西摸過的屁股市價可是水漲船高喔~要不要體驗一下~"

 

一切事情起因於昨天夜裡，哥譚寶貝在一場盛大的晚宴上又遭到歹徒挾持(诶為什麼要說又)。而蝙蝠俠大概有別的事忙去了，所以由身穿亮藍色風騷制服的義警代為拯救人質。

按照慣例，花花公子布魯西每每在被拯救過後總會以各種方式感謝......或說是騷擾其白馬王子/公主們。大多數情況下英雄們會好脾氣的接受並尷尬微笑著，不過若是遇上脾氣稍微火爆些的姑娘們，我們可能就會看到隔天娛樂版頭條上布魯西那完美無瑕的臉龐多了道清晰紅腫的手印。

順理成章，每次哥譚寶貝被拯救過後與英雄們的互動幾乎成為大家引頸期盼的特別節目，甚至還有諸如"下次超人是否會得到個吻"之類的賭盤開出，順帶一提，目前賠率是一比十八。

就在夜翼以公主抱之姿成功從劫匪手中救下布魯西時，各家媒體早已引頸期盼花花公子最新的驚人之舉。

布魯西果然不負眾望，從被放下來的那一刻起，手就沒有離開過傳說中的第一翹臀。而夜翼非但沒有阻止，還很順手的摸了回去。一時間，鎂光燈四起。

"嘿布魯西 ! 手感如何啊 ? "

"不錯，結實而飽滿，揉起來很治癒。" 布魯西臉上愉悅的笑容簡直不像個剛經歷過劫持的受害者。

"那跟你自己的比呢 ? " 記者大膽追問著。

"我得說，布魯西絕對有資格競爭DC第一翹臀的名號。" 夜翼搶過麥克風，大喇喇地訴說對哥譚王子臀部的喜愛。噢，是不是還有幾根手指消失在兩瓣豐滿臀丘的陰影之中了 ? 記者們都要沸騰了。

"後會有期啦，我的甜心~"緊身藍衣義警不管不過自己適才爆炸性的發言引發何等軒然大波，響亮又潮濕的在布魯西臉頰親了一口，"啵"的一聲，確保每家媒體都錄得清清楚楚後便瀟灑離去。

 

於是第二天報紙標題便是各種"臀與臀碰撞出基情火花"、"藍翼騎士與哥譚王子不可不說的秘密"、"翹臀爭奪戰，布魯西挑戰藍衣義警"，甚至還有人拍到疑似布魯西與夜翼全裸交纏的模糊影像......

"那一看就是低級的模仿...誰會帶著眼罩做啊 ! 而且他屁股根本沒有我翹，演布魯西的那個身材到還不錯。" 迪克盡力為自已平反著。

布魯斯表示，昨晚那個不是我，只是布魯西，真的、真的跟他本人一點關係都沒有。

"嘿BOSS，網站上全都是夜翼跟布魯西的同人耶，這什麼...NC17 ? "

初代羅賓就這樣直接在蝙蝠電腦上開啟了一張溼答答肉花花的彩圖。嗯，細節描寫詳盡的那種。

"格雷森 ! ! ! ! ! ! "

伴隨著達米安的尖叫，剛從泰坦塔值班回來的提摩西德雷克果斷摀住對方雙眼。

哦，你說提米也未成年嗎 ? 別擔心，紅羅賓什麼大風大浪沒見過呢 ?

 

後來有整整一個星期偉恩家都失去了小甜餅的蹤跡。

 

TBC


	2. 紅頭罩的場合

"......據相關線人指出，前日有人目睹一名疑似紅頭罩、形跡鬼祟的男子與花花公子布魯斯偉恩在東區一處酒館內產生了爭執，而且極為可能是感情方面的糾葛......"

偉恩家的某天早晨，布魯斯頂著起床氣來到餐廳準備補充血糖時聽到就是這樣一段話。

無視養父頭頂越發旺盛的低氣壓，回來蹭飯外加看好戲的迪克繼續將報導念了下去。

"......目擊者描述，手持紅色頭盔的男子在布魯斯偉恩上前與之攀談後露出不耐煩的神情，交談內容據說涉及了關係挽回、原諒、和好之類的曖昧言詞......"

"哦哦哦 ! 布魯斯你到底跟小翅膀說了什麼啊 ? 可以被人誤會成這樣，哈哈。"

偉恩當家優雅的啜了一口咖啡，發動蝙蝠俠被動技能 : 無視。

"看來布魯斯老爺的確有試圖跟傑森少爺談談。" 管家給自家主人倒上第二杯濃稠的提神飲料，想來是表達了讚賞之意。

"阿福知道些什麼嗎 ? 布魯斯他又怎麼的 ? 惹著小翅膀了 ? "

"父親不過是再次表達對槍枝的看法，是陶德那個廢物自己反應過度。"現任羅賓一如既往擺出不屑的表情。

"小D ! 你怎麼可以這麼說 ! "

"達米安少爺請注意您的言詞。"

"tt" 偉恩家最小的孩子選擇跟父親一樣保持沉默。

 

"喔我的天啊 ! 這裡還有更勁爆的 ! " 迪克看起來大有要將整篇報導一字不漏唸出來的架式，逼得整個人散發著蝙蝠氣息的布魯斯只得將報紙奪下，然而為時已晚。

迪克憑著優秀的記憶力將報導最後一段全數默背出聲。

"......疑似紅頭罩的男子即將離去之時，布魯斯偉恩不顧酒吧內他人眼光，從後方將對方緊緊環抱於手臂當中，說出'我從來沒有怪你'、'今年聖誕節回家一趟吧'等親密宣言。本報記者據此推斷雙方早已過從甚密，應該曾有同居關係。繼翹臀義警之後，哥譚王子布魯西再次被發現與黑髮藍眼年輕帥哥有染，是否與其自戀人格相關，詳情請看十二版深入分析。"

偉恩家餐廳陷入一片靜默。

"......是阿福說擁抱會有幫助的。" 布魯斯低聲囁嚅著，老管家彷彿又看到當年做錯事不安地等待責罵的小男孩。

"這裡有布魯西與紅頭罩戀情的詳盡始末。" 終於睡醒，剛好來得及加入這場鬧劇的提姆拿出神秘消失的哥譚公報第十二版。

"......據傳哥譚寶貝與紅頭罩相戀於一場黑面具的劫持活動......"紅羅賓以專業主播的聲調開始朗讀，同時阿福用一記眼神阻止了布魯斯逃離餐桌。

"......紅頭罩在幫派火拚的過程中意外救下布魯西，據一名前黑面具手下所言，素以殘暴聞名的紅頭罩竟將對方緊緊護於身下來保護富家少爺免於炸彈攻擊，當濃煙散去時，所有人便看到布魯西眼角泛紅顫抖著嘴唇，用難以言喻的表情盯著對方，如同下一秒就會以身相許......."

"不得不說這記者真有寫言情小說的天賦。"提姆停下來喘口氣。

"哈，戰火紛飛中的戀情，真夠浪漫的。"迪克愉悅的吐槽道。

"......關於此段令人矚目戀情的最新進展，本報獲得一不具名物流公司員工的爆料。這名員工指出，在昨日情人節當晚，布魯斯偉恩送了全套珍奧斯丁兩百周年紀念典藏版小說到紅頭罩其中一處秘密據點。"

"唔...小翅膀的安全屋也太不隱密了。"等等大哥，這好像不是重點啊==

"哼，就憑那敗家子。"

"怎麼達米安 ? 沒想到你也是珍奧斯丁粉絲。" 提姆不忘趁機諷刺自家小弟。

"想打架嗎德雷克 ! "

"Hey，大家冷靜些，話說布魯斯，那套書...該不會是你們吵架的求和禮物吧 ? "

大蝙蝠以沉默表達了肯定。

"看起來是很不錯啦，但這個時機也未免太巧......"提姆不禁懷疑世界最佳偵探的情商。

"那個......等下還有董事會要開。提姆準備一下，我們十分鐘後出發。"

"欸欸布魯斯不要趁機逃跑啊 ! 你看網路上你跟小翅膀的配對熱門度已經超過我跟你了耶~要給個交代啊 ! "

總之這件事就這樣不了了之，船過水無痕。

唯有蝙蝠電腦不知何時多了一個名為"紅頭罩/布魯西"的文檔，就在"夜翼/布魯西"的檔案旁。

 

 

當天稍晚，哥譚東區某處不顯眼的小公寓裡傳來一陣哀號 :

"媽蛋老子的形象啊啊啊阿啊 ! ! ! "

 

TBC


	3. 紅羅賓的場合

哥譚市一直以來有個傳說，若說蝙蝠俠是整個哥譚的守護者，則紅羅賓就作為偉恩企業大樓的專屬天使存在著。

誰也不知道這樣的說法從何時開始被廣為流傳，彷彿自紅羅賓誕生之日起，這位少年英雄注定與偉恩企業牽扯不休。

 

"嘿天才，你在看什麼呢 ? "

"早安呀my boy~趁大蝙蝠還沒出現我得趕快解決下早餐，順便就翻了翻餐廳裡的雜誌。你瞧，這期關於哥譚王子感情問題的專題還挺有趣的。"

"哥譚王子......被布魯斯知道你就死定了。"金髮小天使再次為他熱愛做死的朋友點蠟。

而腦洞俠只是一臉饒富興味的讀了下去，巴里耐不住好奇心便湊了過去。

"說到感情問題，這文章一開頭明明講的是紅羅賓，難道......"

"哎呀巴里你真聰明，咱們的大蝙蝠搞上自己的第三任養子啦 ! "

"噓 ! 小聲一點 ! 我們這個禮拜已經連續執三次班了，都怪你對蝙蝠俠和超人亂開玩笑。我可不想再一次錯過巷口那家總是熱銷一空的炸雞攤，再有一次，咱們下次聚會就全都你請客。"

英勇無畏的綠燈俠自知理虧，況且空空如也的乾癟錢包恐怕也撐不起好友驚人的食量，只好摸鼻子安分地吃完早餐。

 

另一方面，在蝙蝠洞裡，難得歸家的紅頭罩恰好有幸與早起進行蝙蝠洞清潔的老管家透過瞭望塔監視器看到這一幕。

"小紅 ? 怎麼回事 ? 這回布魯西又幹了啥 ? "

傑森發誓，他原本只是想趁著大清早，蝙蝠家的夜行動物們都還在賴床時來借用一下器具保養槍械，順便更新與小紅鳥合作任務的一些細節，沒想到隨手點開個視頻就看到如此爆炸性的內容。

"不過是些專欄作者們的奇思異想罷了，傑森少爺無須太過擔憂。" 老管家依舊淡定的打掃著蝙蝠洞。

就算阿福這麼說，想到上次因各種誤會被媒體炒得沸沸揚揚的"桶布戀"，傑森決定還是來看看雜誌全文，搞清楚社會大眾到底又看到了什麼曖昧之舉。

 

專欄前半部大致敘述了紅羅賓與偉恩企業糾纏不清的關係。沒辦法，誰叫提姆那傢伙一工作起來根本就是直接吃喝拉撒睡都在公司解決，紅羅賓從睡覺的地方直接出發去任務一點也不奇怪，紅頭罩心想。

然而從這點就能說紅羅賓跟布魯西有什麼不可告人的關係也未免太牽強，怎麼不說小紅鳥是看上其他員工例如說盧修斯......

打住，這畫面太驚悚，即使是紅頭罩也無法承受。杰森幾乎被自己的腦洞嚇出一身冷汗。

事實上，媒體工作者們想像力再豐富也還是需要點風吹草動才有辦法使之形成燎原大火。文章下半部可說是少年英雄花樣拯救哥譚王子的相關細節描述，還配上好幾頁彩圖。

"噫，老子都不知道老傢伙那麼常從自家公司頂樓掉下來，難怪隔壁外星人總是一臉虎視眈眈的。" 杰森心想。

不得不說，那張從偉恩大廈樓頂俯視視角拍下暗夜天使展開雙翼接住墜落王子的照片真的很夢幻。哦哦，另外這幅圖中以巨大的偉恩企業標誌為背景，僅靠一根鋼絲支撐住，相擁的兩人也十分具有末日降臨相依為命的頹廢浪漫感。

杰森覺得自己的少女心瞬間爆棚，嗯，哥譚王子與他的守護者，這對我可以 ! 

幸好此刻蝙蝠洞空無一人，阿福也正巧上樓準備早餐去了，不然一個冒著粉紅泡泡的紅頭罩可是會嚇死一大票人，就算你是蝙蝠家的一員也不能免疫。

順手點開幾個標示紅羅賓/布魯西的文檔，紅頭罩瞬間有了個主意。

 

一個月後，AO3上一名暱稱為"大紅頭罩高高掛"的作者以黑馬之姿迅速躍昇為熱門排行榜前十名，這位大大最出名的作品就是"偉恩先生與他的守護者"。

一時間，紅布CP可說是蔚為風潮。

"哦哦小翅膀終於成為大觸了呢，身為哥哥感到十分驕傲www" 某藍鳥顯然也是大紅太太NC粉。

 

TBC


	4. 羅賓的場合

羅賓很苦惱。最近老師指派了一項作業，必須以圖畫形式來呈現想像中自己二十年後的模樣，包含職業選擇、人生規劃，甚至連未來伴侶等等的都要考慮進去。

美其名是找尋興趣與職涯規劃，實際上就是看誰的腦洞大，能讓老師覺得驚艷。

達米安憤怒的揍了幾下沙包，哼，傻逼老師、傻逼學校、傻逼教育體系。明明在家自學都已經達到大學程度了，卻因為父親一句"你需要學習如何與同儕相處"而被丟到這充滿智障的地方。

而且不完成功課就代表沒有夜巡。

現任羅賓對此表示非常、非常火大。

 

叮咚一聲，蝙蝠電腦傳來不明的提示音，達米安上前查看，以防又有罪犯趁父親不在時逃離阿卡姆瘋人院。

嗯 ? 螢幕上顯示有人在AO3這個網站回復了帳號名為"BUTT & PROUD"，表示對他寫的ALL布魯西文感到讚賞。

達米安瞬間有股這網站想必隱藏了諸多邪惡內容的預感，光是看文章內容還要先確定是否成年這一點就充滿了貓膩。是說，有誰會真的點否呢 ? 男孩果斷按下確認。

接下來幾個小時內達米安體會到三觀盡毀的感覺，刺客聯盟的訓練從來沒教他要怎麼應付這種情況。看自己父親成為小黃文主角是一回事，但布魯西永遠都是下面那個就是另一回事了。

即便很清楚哥譚王子不過就是蝙蝠俠的另一層面具，布魯斯本人對於花花公子的節操也不甚在意，達米安還是感到一股怒氣貫穿了小小的身體......

"怎麼可以 ? 這些人怎麼敢就這麼玷汙父親 ? 

布魯斯偉恩理應是屬於整個哥譚的，屬於蝙蝠俠......屬於我的 ! "

霎那間，羅賓對於原本惱人的作業有了新的想法。

 

於是偉恩先生就被請家長了。

原本想藉機翹掉董事會的布魯斯顯然無法預知自己將會面臨何等災難。

"咳，偉恩先生，我們能體諒您父兼母職的辛勞，但有時也要注意一下孩子們不太正當的迷戀。"

"......"

 

而趁機來莊園蹭飯路過小弟房間的夜翼恰好看見了那張圖，感覺挺有趣的，相當值得分享，便逕自拿去騷擾(劃掉)關心達米安。

"嗨小D，這張圖是你畫的 ? "

"哼。" 迪克聽得出來這是代表肯定。自家小弟的臉還微微紅了起來，真想捏下去啊~

"所以是...蝙蝠俠與布魯西 ? "

"你眼瞎了嗎格雷森 ? 不然還能是什麼 ? "

"可是這服裝...不太對啊 ? "

身著改良版長風衣的蝙蝠俠單手握住鋼索，左手則緊緊摟住哥譚王子的纖腰，栩栩如生的畫面躍然紙上，以爆炸火光為背景則增添了股蒼勁的氣勢。

"Tt，這是我，達米安偉恩專屬的蝙蝠衣。"

"所以畫中是未來的小D ? 身高也太不科學......"

"兩米不過是基本。"

身高不足一米八的藍鳥覺得膝蓋中箭。

不過為了紀念自家小弟了不起的夢想，迪克還是將那幅畫貼在蝙蝠電腦前，一副相當自豪弟弟精湛畫技的模樣。

當然布魯斯看到那張畫時眼珠都快瞪出來的模樣也讓其他家族成員自得其樂了好一陣子。

 

後記 : 家族成員們的反應

 

迪克 : 小D歡迎加入ALL布魯西黨~

杰森 : 有沒有興趣一起出本啊 ? 惡魔崽子 ? 

提姆 : 這一家子不能好了，果然還是康納的胸肌可靠。

達米安 : Tt，父親永遠都是我的(緊抱

布魯斯 : .......(別緊張他們想壓倒的只是布魯西...只是布魯西...布魯西.........

芭芭拉 : 蝙蝠電腦已更新兒童保護模式，未成年人在場時將會自動過濾一切不合格網頁

史蒂芬妮 : 嘿有人在追最近K大更新的蝙蝠女俠/布魯西的文嗎 ? 

卡珊卓拉 :......(默默舉手

 

END


End file.
